Christmas for Romance
by Xx Wilting Rose xX
Summary: Ron and Harry stay at Hermione's for Christmas. What happens when one of Hermione's best friends tries to get in Ron's way to Hermione's heart? Will Rikki and Harry's help give the nudge Ron and Hermione need? Or will Ron loose Hermione? No Harry/Rikki. I ship Hinny! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: I hope you enjoy this fic! I absolutely ador Romione (Ron x Hermione) and I wanted to do a Christmas themed Fanfic, so here you go! Enjoy! Also, I have two OCs, her name is Rikki Stone and a boy named Dylan Stone, and they will be in this fic. I hope you like them ! Tell me what you think !**

**~Xx Wilting Rose xX**

* * *

><p>"Harry! Ron! Hurry up!" Hermione urged from the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione's parents had invited Ron and Harry to spend a lovely Christmas with them! Knowing her parents, Hermione's mom invited them. Hermione's dad, on the other hand, not so much of an enthusiast of the idea. Two of Hermione's best friends over for Christmas? Splendid! The fact that they are males. Not so much of splendid!<p>

"Alright, alright, 'Moine." Ron muttered as he tramps down the stairs with his trunk. Harry followed his red-headed, blue-eyed friend with his own trunk. Possessing all of his belongs and extra clothes.

"Honestly, 'Mione, you think you could help a slight bit?" Ron teased her. She merely rolled her eyes in a playful manner.

"Well maybe, if you had actually listened to me, you would have packed a day before. Maybe even the night before." Hermione replied. The two boys let their trunks drop to the floor with a loud 'thump'. Hermione looked down at the heavy boxes and said: "Maybe this will help your circumstances." The witch lifted her wand and cast a simple spell that made their load lighter.

"Thanks." Harry and Ron thanked in unison as they attempted to pick up the bags once more, finding the large trunks light as a feather.

"Your welcome," she smiled.

"Let's get going then." Harry said in a delighted tone as he pushed his two best friends towards the portrait hole with their full trunks.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached the station in just enough time. On their way down, Ron had wanted a 'small bite to munch on' which really meant 'a large meal that could feed five people'.

As they made their way onto the train, the Golden Trio continuously rubbed their hands together to keep warm. Before they boarded, Hermione was accidentally shoved and she fell forward. Bracing herself for the pain, she felt it never come, instead, Hermione felt someone catch her in strong, warm arms. Gazing to her right, she saw Ronald Weasley giving her his famous lop-sided grin. She couldn't help but blush at his small gesture that made her heart beat ten times faster than normal.

They finally found an empty cart and made themselves comfortable. Hermione sat next to Ron on one side and Harry say across from the two. As Hermione's beautiful brown eyes gazed out the window, they slowly closed and opened in a sleepy manner. She leaned against the back of the seat and slowly nodded off into a peaceful sleep.

Half an hour after she had fallen asleep, Hermione situated herself to sleep in a more comfortable way. She decided, in her sleep, she had become cold and came to the conclusion of snuggling up next to Ron.

Feeling the unexpected movement, Ron froze in his seat. Dead in his tracks. Well, not that he was not walking after all...

A pleasureable, groggy groan from Hermione gave Ron the impression that she was still asleep. The thought of moving her came to the fifth year boy's mind.

'No, there's no reason for me to move her. Besides I'd probably wake her. There's no reason for that nonsense.' He thought to himself. I mean, of course to him this was completely logical.

Instead, Ron slowly and cautiously wrapped an arm around her, and leaned his head against her hair.

Harry had slowly nodded off as well, but he, unlike the other two, awoke an hour later. Deciding that he wasn't going to be able to sleep again, he left the cart and the two best friends soundlessly sleeping in the cart.

Hours on, Harry heard the announcement of the train coming to it's designation. Harry quickly made his way back to the two and they hadn't moved a bit. Trying to wake Ron, he shook him slightly; trying his best to not disturb Hermione.

For Harry, waking Ronald Billius Weasley, was the hardest chore of all chores in the morning! Harry didn't really want to do this, but had come to where deprate times call for desperate measures such as this. With a deep sigh Harry spoke louder and made his voice sound far more urgent than before. "Ron! Ron! A large tarantula is attacking the train!"

As Ron's eyes shot open, he instinctively clutched Hermione in a tighter, protective way. "Where?!" He asked frantically.

"No where, Ron, I just needed you to wake up." Harry stated in a matter-lf-fact voice tone.

"Well then what the bloody hell did you have to say that? Out of all things, you chose tarantulas." Ron said breathing a little harder than normal. He felt the beauty next to him, still in his arms, stirring slightly. A moan escaped her lips as her eyes slowly opened revealing amazing brown orbs.

"What is all the fuss about?" She asked groggily. Hermione rubbed her sleepy eyes, but still rested her head on Ron's chest.

"Nothing too horrid, Hermione," Harry assured her, "the train is almost to the station is all. About," Harry looked down at his watch, "ten minutes maybe?"

Ron and Hermione nodded, and Harry left them for a small while more. Both fifth years looked out the window. It had become dark and the sky was lit with the moon and the shining, glistening stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ron breathed.

Hermione nodded her head and boy her lower lip. Debating in her mind whether Ron had purposely put his hand on hair waist, or if it had merely fallen during the ride. Much to both their dissappoiontment, she stood up, and stretched, departing from his strong, protective embrace.

Ron looked in the opposite direction to hide his obvious disappointment. His cheeks and the tips of his ears started turning a slight pink shade, and spread to his cheeks a little as his heart raced.

Hermione, on the other hand, was doing the same. Her cheeks went aflame slightly more than his did, but her heart started beating just like his; faster.

Ron cleared his throat, "we should probably get ready to leave." He stated.

Hermione nodded in agreement and sat down across from him this time. "I agree."

Harry returned and they all departed, then collected their belongings. Exiting the train with the correct belongings, Mr. and Mrs. Granger greeted them with smiles. Mrs. Granger mostly.

"Hermione!" Her mother called to her daughter. She waved her hands and got the attention of her only daughter and her best friends.

Hermione whipped her head around and smiled, "mum! Daddy!" She called back as they ran to eachother and met in the middle. "I missed you so much!"

"We've missed you too, Darling." Mr. Granger replied embracing his precious gem in a bear hug.

Ron and Harry made their way over to the happy family. Setting their light trunks on the ground with a lighter 'thump' than before; they introduced:

"Hello, I'm Harry. Harry Potter, thank you so much for having us for Christmas this year, Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry said politely. He shook both hands and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley," Ron smiled, "thanks a lot for inviting us over this year."

Mr. Granger looked skeptical of Harry and Ron and merely said, "Pleassure. You may only call me 'Mr. Granger'." He instructed bitterly.

Harry and Ron gulped. Hard.

"Daddy, be nice." Hermione pleaded her father. She turned to Harry and Ron with a appologetic expression, as if to say 'I'm so sorry'.

"I am. If I was being mean, one would be walking home." He grumbled as he shot a glare at Ron.

Mrs. Granger broke the awkward silence, "Come on now, everyone, let's go get in the car."

The three teens obeyed immeadiatly, and walked out to the Granger's black van. Hermione began placing trunks in the back. Both boy's tried to help, but she insisted she do it herself. Once the trunks were in the back, Hermione sat in the back with Ron, with Harry sitting in one of the middle seats. Tired as they were, Hermione leaned her head against Ron's shoulder, causing Ron's ears to redden. But he smiled none the less.

As they neared her home, Hermione smiled brighter and brighter, with her white teeth smiling brightly in the gleam of the moon. Ron had a great angle of Hermione's pretty features, the moon hit her just right, and brought out the sparkle in her eyes.

When Mr. Granger pulled into the drive way, Hermione saw her two best Muggle friends, who lived next door! A boy with shaggy, brown, chestnut hair, green eyes, tanned skin, a tall (Ron is still taller), stronger build, and a genuine smile stood with a girl in the driveway of the Granger's house. The girl was shorter than the boy with wavier, ebony, black hair, blue-gray eyes, a good build, tanned skin, and red lips. Both bundled up in winter clothes in the heavy snow.

"Dylan! Rikki!" Hermione squealed.

"Ah, Dylan and Rikki Stone, good to see you both! How are you?" Mr. Granger asked with a smile.

"Splendid, Mr. Granger, how are you?" Rikki inquired Hermione's father.

"Absolutely good, Rikki." Mr. Granger replied with a large smile.

"Great, Sir, and how do you enjoy have Hermione home?" The boy named 'Dylan' asked Hermione's father.

"It feels excellent. But some people make me suspicious." Mr. Granger stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice as he gestured to Harry and Ron with his eyes.

Harry had just finished showing Ron how to close a Muggle van door, when Ron forgot to move his hand, and the door shut. Not only did Ron's hand get injured, but a rock had been kicked up,by Mr. Granger, and hit Ron on his left temple, causing him to bleed. After they got Ron's hand free they looked over at Hermione.

Dylan smiled a bright smile, and she have him an extra hug. His mind started wondering. 'Who the hell are these guys? Why did she bring them? This is my time with her.' He thought. As Harry and Ron approached, Dylan slipped his arms around Hermione, as if the ebony haired, green eyed boy and his red-headed gray-blue eyed friend were a threat.

"Hey, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry greeted pleasently.

Ron tried to smile genuinely, but with the pain of him ramming his hand in the door, and bleeding from his head, it was a little strained, "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley."

The girl smiled, "I'm Rikki Stone." She folded her arms closer to herself as if to warm herself against the cold winter. "Nice to meet you."

Seeing his predicament, Hermione rushed over to Ron, and gently held his hand in her own, while simultaneously using the other to wipe away blood. A very red line was through his flesh horizontally, and starting to swell. The crimson blood still trickled down to Ron's cheek from the rock. She looked up at him in dismay, then looked back at the hand, and left on his temples and cheeks. "Oh my god, Ron." She whispered, "what did you do?"

"Well," Ron started with a small gasp as Hermione dragged her small delicate fingers across the reddened flesh. "Harry was showing me how to-"

"Hello, I'm Dylan, Hermione's good, special friend." Dylan interrupted and returned to Hermione's side, and securing his arm around her small waist.

"Dylan, you make it sound like we're going out together." Hermione said with a slight laugh as she stepped away from Dylan enough to where she was out of arm reach. "We're just very good friends."

Shaking the thought of Hermione dating him, Ron shook his head, "Happy, early, Christmas." Ron said trying to be polite.

"Same to you." Dylan replied and nearly sneered.

"C'mon, everyone, it's could out. We don't want you catching colds before Christmas!" Mrs. Granger called.

All five teens trudged inside for dinner. The house was very warm, compared to the outdoors, and all. Rikki elbowed her brother when she caught him shooting glares at Ron.

Once, she nailed him decently hard in the arm, "ouch, Rik, what the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm from her elbow hitting him.

"Would you quit glaring at Ron?" Rikki pleaded. She had seen how her brother didn't approve of the two new boys, she knew he saw them as competition for Hermione's heart. "You're not making a good impression for Hermione."

"Me? I'm not making the good impression?" Dylan asked in a very defensive tone. "You know they see her all year. I-er-we only get Christmas and summer to spend with her. That's it." Dylan stated.

"Better than no time at all, Dyl." Rikki said with a roll of her eyes, "Besides, you're just jealous." She said as they sat down. There were enough seats to seat everyone, so no one felt bad or awkward.

Before he answered, Rikki's brother sat right next to Hermione, who was on the end seat, therefore, preventing Ron from sitting with the brilliant witch. Rikki plopped down next to her brother with another roll of her gray-blue eyes.

Dylan leaned over next to his sister, and whispered to where only she could hear him, "no I'm not... I'm just making sure they don't hurt her. Protecting her if you will."

As Ron and Harry sat across from Rikki, Dylan, and Hermione, Dylan sat straight up, and moved his chair slightly closer to Hermione's. Rikki grumbled lightly, and mumbled, "What ever help you sleep at night."

When they had entered the warm, cozy house, Hermione immediately rush to the bathroom to get supplies to tend to Ron's head, but forgetting his hand.

Dinner then started after Hermione had patched up Ron, and all. Soon after dinner, it had gotten late after talking and catching up, and Rikki and Dylan had gone home. Much to Ron's delight; not that Rikki was an issue, she was pretty cool, but her git brother... not so much.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Hermione showed Harry and Ron up to their rooms, and got them settled in. In the guest bedroom of Hermione's home, there was a bunk bed. Harry took the top, and Ron took the bottom. Ron had taken the bottom bunk only because he tended to roll more than Harry. Harry's was a twin sized, and Ron's was a full sized bed. It was fine on both sides, and made the most sense to both Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron took out their clothes, extra blankets and pillows, and toothbrushes and toothpastes. Sighing, Ron heard small, light footsteps on the wooden floor outside of the door.<p>

There was soon a slight knock on the door with a voice accompanying it. The voice was Hermione's voice. "May I come in, please?" She asked.

"Of course, 'Mione." Ron replied after a second of silence. Sadly he didn't get to sit with her at dinner. This 'Dylan' guy did.

Hermione slowly entered the room and shut the door quietly. "Mum and Dad just got to sleep. They said we could do as we wish. But get some sleep for tomorrow." Hermione announces to them. Honestly, that was what her mum said. Her dad, however, just grumbled in disagreement.

Ron had just finished taking out his clothes before looking up at Hermione. He took in her sleep wear and gulped. Hermione had on a spaghetti strap tank top and mid-thigh, black shorts.

Both met eyes, and stared at eachother for a little. Beautiful brown melded with brilliant blue, as Ron and Hermione just... stared at the other, with out a single word.

Harry cleared his throat kind of awkwardly, and snapped them out of their gazes at one another. The witch and the wizard both blushed for a slight bit, then turned in Harry's direction. "Er, yeah?" Hermione asked.

Seeing he had grabbed a change of clothes, Hermione assumed his question already. And he asked it.

"Where is the bathroom, Hermione?" Harry inquired.

"Straight down the hall on the second door on your left." Hermione explained.

Harry nodded and said before leaving, "I'll just... go now..."

When the door shut closed after Harry had left, Ron reverted his attention back to Hermione. Her hair had started to curl in longer curls, but he like her hair all the time, no matter how she wore it.

Hermione moved to sit on the foot of the bunk, seeing as Ron sat near the head. "So, is your hand alright?" She asked him.

He smiled that lopsided grin that sent her heart beating a little faster, "yeah, I think. That pain stopped a good bit. It hurts, just not as bad as when you touch it or something like that." Ron tells her truthfully.

"Did you put any ice on it?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head. Truth be told, Hermione and her mother had been occupied, and Ron didn't really want to ask Hermione's dad for an ice pack to put on his swollen hand.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed, worry clear in her voice, "Ron, you really should have! There's no telling how horrible it might feel tomorrow." She can and sat next to him, holding his left hand in both her hands like she had earlier this evening. "I'll go get some ice. But you can't sleep on your hand tonight."

Ron nodded as she quickly ran down the halls, and descended the stairs to fetch the ice needed for Ron's hand.

The witch soon returned and handed over the ice pack to Ron. He smiled gratefully, and lightly draped the cool packet on his swollen, red flinched slightly, and gritted his teeth due to the sudden cold.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she tried to hide her worried tone in her pretty voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright, 'Mione, no big deal. The cold just made me want to cringe." Ron stated with a famous Ron lop sided grin that Hermione simply couldn't turn down for anything.

Hermione nodded and sighed. She held Ron's ingured hand in her two hands, and dragged her nails along his skin, drawing uneven and random patterns on his fingers and on his palms. "You should have Harry look after you for awhile before you sleep." Hermione advised.

Ron nodded slowly. His head still stung slightly, and he was very tired. But he knew Harry was even more tired than Ron himself. Ron, honestly, didn't want to make Harry stay up late to watch him, so he finally made the decision of asking Hermione to, surely nothing would go wrong.

"Er... Hermione, would you mind watching, Harry is really tired, and I wouldn't want to pry him of any less sleep he's going to get." Ron said to Hermione.

Hermione thought for a moment, while Ron's hands started to sweat in nervousness that she had thought it to be weird. Instead, Hermione smiled sweetly, and replied, "alright, but you don't have to stay up long, an hour should be efficient enough."

Ron nodded his head. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione woke to Rikki waking up Hermione. Hermione also found something else strange. Well, two more things strange. One: she was in her family room, and the television was on. Two: she has another mass occupying the couch; it had it's arms wrapped around her waist, with it's chip on the top of her head, and it was breathing calmly. 'It' was Ronald Weasley.<p>

"Hermione!" Rikki whispered a yell.

Groggily, her eyes fluttered open. Ron's, however, remained closed and calm. Turning her gaze to where her name had been spoken, Hermione saw Rikki dressed in a blue, white, and red flannel overcoat, under a thick,fake, leather vest, and a gray zip up hoodie over the flannel overcoat, with a white tank underneath, blue, skinny jeans, a gray beanie, black scarf, and winter boots. "Huh?" Hermione mumbled.

"Get up! Your dad will kill you both!" Rikki warned frantically. Her gray-blue eyes showed her concern. "C'mon, Hermione, get up before Dylan shows up! Get up, and get Ron up as well!"

She nodded, and slowly sat up, still in Ron's embrace. She reached over she shook him lightly, "Ron, wake up." She said.

In return, he groaned and merely gripped Hermione tighter, as if to assure himself she was still there.

Hermione shook him harder and urged him once more, "Ron, come on, get up!"

Rikki went to the kitchen to prepare morning tea, and breakfast. She heard the grumbles of Ron and the voice of Hermione urging him to get his lazy bum up and ready for the day.

Finally, Ron's eyes slowly opened, and he sat up behind Hermione. She had got into a sitting position on the edge of the couch, while her was still laying across the sofa, under the soft red blanket. "Yeah?" He asked her sleepily.

"Quick, you must get up! Mum, Dad, Harry, and Dylan will be down or over any minute. Rikki, what time is it?" Hermione asked.

Rikki looked at the clock over the couch from the kitchen, and replied, "Eight twenty seven." She sipped her tea after she had given Hermione the time.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she urged Ron harder, "Ron, get upstairs, quickly." She ordered.

Ron nodded slowly, and got off the couch, then trudged up the stairs in his sweat pants and t-shirt.

Hermione ran to the bathroom on the main floor, and quickly grabbed the brush and began brushing her tangled, curly, brown hair frantically. "Rikki, run up and get me something to wear, I'll get Harry and Ron up." Hermione ordered after she had made her hair curl in long curls.

Rikki nodded and ascended the stairs to Hermione's room in search for clothes Hermione could quickly pull on.

Meanwhile, Hermione ran up the stairs to wake her best friends. "Harry! Ron!" She yelled in a whisper.

They both groaned, refusing to awaken.

"Please!" Hermione pleaded to the two boys still in bed. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the two and yanked the covers off the two boys, allowing the cold morning air to meet their skin.

"Hermione." Harry said groggily. "It's only eight thirty-five. Why do we have to get up?" Harry inquired.

"My parents want us up. Come on!" Hermione urged both of them. She quickly ran down the hall to her room, to find Rikki getting her shoes out of the closet.

"Will this do?" Rikki asked unsure of what she had chosen. Rikki had jean-leggings, a black skirt, black flats, a red sweater vest over a white long-sleeved blouse, and a red scarf for Hermione to wear.

Hermione smiled, "you know me so well, Rik." Hermione quickly changed into her outfit. As both girls wales out of the room, Hermione stopped at the Harry and Ron's room just before descending the stairs. She slowly and quietly opened the door, and her eyes immeadiatly fell on Ronald Weasley.

Harry and Ron were awake and brushing their teeth. Well, Harry was brushing his teeth, Ron was waiting for his turn to brush his own teeth.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Hermione said smiling as she walked over to Ron and sat next to him. "Your head okay?" She asked as she started to move strands of red hair to see the cut.

"Honestly, Hermione, I'm okay." Ron insisted with a slight snap in his voice as he turned his head to hide his blush.

Hermione took her hands away, and looked down at his not-so-swollen-anymore hand, "your hand looks much better."

He smiled at her and replied, "yeah, I suppose it does." Ron said in a slightly uneasy manner.

Hermione and Ron felt awkward from the night before. They had fallen asleep while watching a muggle movie, "Disney's Beauty and the Beast". Hermione's pick. Her hand his ingured, left hand out on the arm rest and the ice still on the swollen place.

Both young wizard and young witch had been very tired, and were starting to slowly drift into sleep.

Not thinking anything of it, Ron had suggested they lie down to get more comfortable. When Hermione pointed out where he was going to place his hand, he replied, "I'll just drape it on your waist."

Much too tired to think clearly, Hermione nodded and lied down, with Ron draping the red blanket over the two and then slowly dozing off, only for Hermione to wake up this morning to Rikki urging her to wake up.

Finally facing the other person again, Ron and Hermione blushed deeply at the sight of the other. They had accidientally slept on the couch cuddling. Not that either hated it -both more likely like it- but it was a little awkward.

"Hey, 'Mione." Ron whispered. "I-"

Sadly, Harry always chooses the wrong moment to walk in the room. Ron had closed his mouth shut and pursed his lips together as soon as the door opened. "Hey, Guys," Harry greeted cheerfully.

They smiled, and Hermione alerted Harry of the tea downstairs with Rikki.

"Thanks, Hermione. Er, are you and Ron going to be down soon?" Harry inquired his best friends.

"Yeah, Mate, we'll be down in a second, alright?" Ron said hopefully as Harry slowly reached the door to the room.

Harry nodded and shut the door quietly behind the two Hogwart's Gryffindors.

Hermione then pursed her own lips, and opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as soon as she heard the fimiliar voice of one of her two best friends.

"Hermione! Where are ya?" Dylan called up.

Hermione sighed and stood up, "C'mon, Ron, let's go." She said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. It's sucks really.**

**AN: New chapter! And I am working on my others, I'm just in a good Romione Christmas mood! Lovely, eh? I hope you're enjoying my stories! And I'm planning on updating all the others. Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter, and I hope you like this one as well, also, I do want your opinions on Dylan and Rikki. Thank you so much everyone!**

**~Xx Wilting Rose xX**

* * *

><p>Hermione looked over at her best friend with a puzzled look on her face as if to ask why he had not stood with her to ext the door. "Are you coming, Ron?" She asked.<p>

"What?" The red head asked in what seemed like shock. He stared at her for a brief while. Then finally answered to her. "I-I will in a minute. Just... go on without me." Ron urged Hermione.

Hermione felt something was odd. Something was horribly wrong. Ron was acting very strangely, and not the good kind of strange. "Ron, is something wrong?" She asked slowly walking towards Ron once more.

Ron pursed his lips together and gave her a fake grin. "'Course I am. Why would you think I wasn't?" Ron asked.

"You seem... different." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice she always had when she knew something was wrong. Her eyes were pleading for Ron to tell her what was bothering him.

"Honest, I'm alright, 'Mione, just a bit tired..." Ron lied to her. He felt guilty for lying, but he didn't want her to pry out of him that he didn't like this 'Dylan' guy.

"Please, Ron," Hermione pleaded as she took his hand in her own. "I want to know what's upsetting you." She stated.

"Ron! Hermione! Hurry up! Breakfast is on the table!" The voice of Hermione's mother floated into the silence between the two teens.

Ron quickly stood, his hand was now holding Hermione's as they headed out the small door and down the stairs. They pushed open the very light-weighted door that lead to the kitchen with their hands still connected.

"Good morning, you two, where have you been?" Mrs. Granger asked as they sat down across from the other. Ron sat next to Harry (Harry on his right) and Rikki (Rikki being on his left). While Hermione sat across from him, her mum on her right and Dylan on her left. After a while of silence, Hermione's mum asked the two, "Well?" Expecting an answer from Hermione and Ron.

After swallowing a sip of orange juice, Hermione cleared her throat and answered her mum with: "Ron was hit in the head last night. I'm not sure how, but it both bruised and cut his skin. I was just checking on it this morning after tending to the cut and bruise last night."

"Oh my, are you alright, Ron?" Mrs. Granger asked in a slightly frantic tone of voice. She looked over at him, waiting for an answer from the boy.

Ron gulped slightly, and nodded. "Yes, I'm alright, Mrs. Granger, it hurt a bit, but pain goes away sooner than anyone thinks." Ron said with a slight chuckle in attempt to wipe the worriedness in her eyes.

She smiled a very bright smile and said to Ron, "good, good, I'm sorry I didn't see it last night. I suppose I was overwhelmed at the fact my daughter was home and I'm guessing I was also over excited to see her two friends I didn't see it."

"Thanks alright. I'm okay now; 'Mione took care of it." Ron said with a slight proudness in his voice. He wasn't proud of himself. There was nothing for him to be proud of at the moment. He was proud she had helped him and well... he was decently proud, and kind of embarrassed, about last night. He blushed lightly on his ears a light pink, and took a big bite of eggs to stifle out anything stupid he might say be accident.

"I'm glad to hear it, Ron." Harry said smirking slightly at his friend. Harry had an idea of what had happened last night. When he had gotten out of bed to use the loo, he saw that Ron's bunk was empty. Finding that strange led to Harry thinking he had either sleep walked and Harry had no clue ( which is very unlikely) or he had delivered Hermione a late night visit.

"Thanks, Harry." Ron said smiling a genuine smile. He glanced over at Hermione, she must have been thinking of last night as well, for her cheeks were a slight pink color and she was slightly smirking to herself. However, he also got a glance at Dylan. Apparently, he had seen him and Hermione holding hands and was now shooting glare daggers at the young wizard. Ron have a slight glare back at the boy sitting beside one of his best friends.

Seeing the tension between both boys, Rikki decided to do something. Something to break up the tension. Her result, was to kick her brother in the shins, then glared over at him.

Trying his best not to react to the sheer pain his sister had just caused, Dylan gritted his teeth and muffled a cry of pain by taking a large bite out of a buttered roll. After that large bite of bread, Dylan glared an icy glare at Rikki, only to receive Rikki's death glare in return.

Ron had felt Rikki kick the (in his opinion) unwanted neighbor in the shins, and smirked inwardly, and mentally applauding her genius idea in his mind. He felt it by her shifting her weight and accidentally brushing her jean covered leg against Ron's own, older, denim jeans then delivering the kick to her brother. Clearing his throat, Ron stifled an outward laugh and glance over at Hermione who smirked lightly at him.

Harry had seen the entire thing as well. He saw the slight shift of Rikki, and the poorly covered pain she had caused Dylan, while Ron tried to not show outward gratitude and delight.

"Everyone finished?" Mrs. Granger asked as Hermione and Rikki stood up with her.

As everyone nodded 'yes' the three girls took the plates from the boys, and headed to the sink to wash their plates and utensils. Ron and Dylan both thanked Hermione for taking their plates.

'When can I some 'Hermione and Dylan' time?' Dylan thought to himself. 'For God's sake he sees her all the time, and I get like two and a half months out of a year.'

Ron, Harry, Dylan, and Mr. Granger headed to the family room and waited for the girls to finish with the kitchen, so they could head out for their activity.

"So, how cold was your house, Mr. Granger?" Dylan asked in a curious like way.

Mr. Granger smiled at Dylan and replied with delight in his voice, "fine. Perfect for our snow days and all." Mr. Granger said as he leaned back in the arm chair. "How was yours?"

"Alright I suppose. It was freezing when we woke up and all, but I think we were okay through the night." Dylan told Mr. Granger.

The older man nodded in understanding and deep thought. "So, Harry, Ron, sleep alright in our guest room?" He asked turning his head to face the boys that sat on the couch.

"Yes, I had pretty good sleep." Harry said, "but I woke-"

'Oh god no, Harry, please no.' Ron pleaded silently in his head, begging Harry to not tell Hermione's dad they had fallen asleep on the side last night, only to be, luckily, woken by Rikki.

"-up in the middle of the night, and it was pretty chilly. My feet felt like they had turned to ice." Harry joked.

'Thank Merlin.' Ron thought in serious relief of what Harry had told Mr. Granger instead of certain events that had taken place.

Mr. Granger chuckled a bit at Harry's antic, and turned to Ron. He asked him the same question he had asked Harry, well something some what similar, "how did you sleep, Mr. Weasley?" The dentist inquired.

"I-I slept great," Ron stated. 'Well I'm not lying.' He thought in his mind, "kept kicking the covers off in my sleep, thought." Ron mumbled.

Mr. Granger looked at him with a strange facial expression, but said only, "then we'll make sure you have two blankets tonight."

Ron smiled and thanked him, "thank you, Sir." Ron said in a grateful manner of voice tone.

The water was turned off from in the kitchen and the girls quickly ran upstairs to fetch their purses and such, then returned downstairs ready to leave.

"Alright, everyone, get in the van!" Mrs. Granger ordering smiling widely as she snatched up the keys to the car and the small house while everyone piled out the door with the reef on the door. Hermione and Ron got inside first and sat in the back seat with Hermione in the middle and Dylan on the other side while Rikki and Harry sit in the middle section as Mrs. Granger drove the car, with Mr. Granger in the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked in a whisper to Hermione. Ron had assumed they were going to some kind of shop, and do stuff like that all day. Shop for clothes basically. Well, he got the shopping part right, just not for clothes only.

"To the mall." Hermione replied with a smile.

"What's that?" Ron asked curiously and a little puzzled like.

"A shopping center. We're going to buy eachother gift for Christmas." Hermione explained to her wizard friend whom had already seemed fancinated just be hearing about it.

"Oh, alright." Ron replied grinning.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, the Grangers had saved up a great deal of money for Christmas gift shopping. Before they left, Harry had exchange some of his Galleons for Muggle money. He still has loads of wizard cash and all so he took a smig of it for him and Ron to buy presents for Christmas. Altogether Harry's Galleons he had grabbed (and what was a 'smig' to him) had apparently added up to four hundred Muggle dollars. Meaning, him and Ron got two hundred each.<p>

"Are sure you want me to use this?" Ron asked Harry unsure on if his friend trusted him with this much money, as they drove up to the place Hermione called the 'mall'.

Harry nodded and smiled widely, signifying Harry did trust Ron.

"Alright, we meet for lunch at twelve o' clock in the food court. Harry, and Dylan, go with Rikki, and Hermione, and Ron, go together. Sound good?" She asked as she looked around for everyone's approval. They nodded.

"Now, Harry, Ron, do you need any money?" Mrs. Granger asked sweetly.

"It's alright, Mrs. Granger, we're set." Ron answered.

"Okay, are you sure?" Mrs. Granger asked to make sure they were possitive.

"Possitive." Harry and Ron confirmed in unison.

Before they all parted, Ron saw a glared from Dylan out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>Hermione herself had one hundred and fifty dollars to get gifts with and she wanted to find Ron the absolute perfect gift for his first Muggle Christmas!<p>

"Where do you want to look first?" Hermione asked as Ron looked around wide-eyed, "we have three hours before lunch."

"Uh," his blue eyes looked over the shops and he couldn't decide. "I have no clue, 'Mione."

She giggled slightly and scanned over the shops herself. "What about... that one?" She asked pointing to a shop with clothes for girls and guys.

"Er, sure." Ron replied not sure what the store was.

Hermione planned on getting clothes Ron didn't have to shared with anyone before they were his or made from yarn. She dragged him all over the department store in the guys section. After finding out his size shirt and trousers, the two had found Ron a red and black flannel shirt and new blue and gray long sleeved shirt, with new a new pair of jeans plus khaki gray as well. Lucky for them, they were on sale. The shirts costed five dollars a peice and the trousers costed ten. Ron wouldn't let her pay for both sets of clothes, so he paid for one and she paid for one, which meant they both paid fifteen Muggle dollars for Ron's new clothes. Shoes were next. But, Ron had insisted for Hermione to look for things for the others while he bought her a gift he hope she would love.

After being around Hermione for five years, he could figure out what she had expected from him, so he would get her something she wouldn't expect from him.

He walked into a perfume store and was looking quickly while smelling everyone to get the perfect scent for Hermione.

Damn he got lucky Rikki was in there at the time she was. She had accidentally back up into him and he jumped slightly. "Rikki!" He exclaimed

She smiled and laughed slightly, "need help there?" She asked gesturing to the selection behind him.

Ron nodded his head and she smiled even wider. "Alright, here." She handed him two bottles. One with the title 'Ocean Flower' and the other 'Burning Rose'. "Pick whichever one smells best to you." Rikki instructed and walked off. "See ya in an hour and a half!" She called back to him.

Ron smiled gratefully after Rikki and looked back down at the two bottles of perfume. He sprayed both onto separate sheets of paper, and decided to get 'Burning Rose'. It smelled like a true rose and burning vanilla, but with out the smoky tang. Too bad Rikki wasn't still here, he didn't know how to use Muggle money!

'Bloody hell,' he thinks in frustration. And he can't leave, this is the last bottle the have in stalk.

Ron got lucky yet again, Harry, Rikki, and Dylan were in the ship across the open hall. Ron urgently waved at Harry and Harry quickly made his way over to Ron.

"Help me, I need to get out the money for this gift for 'Moine." Ron stated, "and I have no bloody clue how to read Muggle money."

"Alright, alright, here" Harry said pointing to the sticker on the box. "It is seven dollars, which means, it's really eight dollars with the extra money you have to pay."

Ron nodded, "thanks, mate." He said in relief.

"Yeah, no problem, good luck!" Harry said as he ran back over to Rikki and Dylan.

Ron purchased the gift, and had it wrapped for free. He hid it in a plastic sack he had to carry around with him. 'I hope she likes this.'

Meanwhile, Hermione had purchased Ron a basketball. She figured while they were here she could teach him how to play for in the future. She also bought him a pair of grey converse high tops and a watch. In all she had spent a good thirty dollars.

She knew he's like the shoes and the watch, because he never knew the time, and now he can know.

It was eleven thirty. She had to find Ron.

Ron was standing outside the store she was in and had a small bag at his side. "Well, one down, four to go!" Ron said smiling.

Hermione let a giggle escape her lips and looked up at him, "well we have all day!"

* * *

><p>Ron had stood puzzled at what to get for lunch. He was famished and everything looked so damn good! He groaned in frustration and Hermione chuckled beside him.<p>

"Why don't you try this Chinese food? It's noodles, chicken, and green beans." Hermione suggested.

"Is that what you're getting?" Ron inquired.

Hermione slowly nodded, "yes, I am." She quirked an eyebrow at him and just decided to think about this later.

Everyone ate and talked. Feeling jealous because Dylan was making Hermione laugh, Ron ate in silence and listened to what everyone was taking about. He did enjoy the Chinese food and was stuffed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Before lunch)<strong>

Dylan walked into the pet store in search for Ron's present had was forced to get. He walked up to a worker.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a nice tone.

"Yes, um, can I have a tarantula?" He asked curiously. Dylan couldn't stand the fact Hermione was spending so much time with Ron. So Dylan thought : 'Why not just get him a spider.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: I hope you like the fic! Here's a new, but sorta short chap! Sorry for being short!**

* * *

><p>Rikki's POV<p>

Lunch was quite pleasant. Everyone was getting along just fine. Ron and Dylan continually glared at the other but nothing too horrible was, hopefully, not going to break out all of the sudden. But honestly, Dylan has fallen off his rocker! Really, I'm not joking. All he wants to do, right now, is figure out ways to ask Hermione to our Christmas dance, that will blow both her mind and Ron's. Oh, right, I forgot to mention, we're inviting Harry, Ron, and Hermione to our school's Christmas dance. It should be okay, as long as Ron and Dylan don't bloody behead the other one. Hell, this terrible. I can't even have a descent conversation with my brother about Hermione, with him bringing up the whole Ron thing.

"Hey, Rikki," a voice called to me. Dunno why I was so shocked though, I suppose I was in deep thought.

"Yeah?" I replied with a slight shake of my head, as if to re-enter reality. I turned my head to face who had just address me.

It was Harry Potter. One of Hermione's friends, but you probably already knew that. How silly of my idiotic self. "Does your brother, er... fancy Hermione?" He asked me in a timidly quiet voice.

"Erm, yeah, you could say that... but it would be an underestimate." I stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked me. Honestly, I wish he knew what I live with. Sometimes he's cool when we play basketball or maybe even football, but the subject of Hermione is a new story.

"You see," I began to explain to the young Mr. Potter, "my brother and I have known Hermione for a good sometime. Living next door to her makes life much easier when there merely a few feet away. Anyways, for the past year and a half, my brother has had a ... how do I put this in a 'non-creepy' way." I thought for a moment to get the correct words from my mouth. "Ah, here. My brother does not fancy 'Mione. He is head over heels for her. Strange how friends at a young age can turn into something much more powerful when we're a little older, eh?"

I saw Harry nod in what seemed like understanding. "So he's in love with 'Mione too..." Harry mumbled. I nodded slowly in confirmation, but I expect to hear 'I'm in love with her too' but instead my ears hear this: "I'm in love with a girl. I know how that feels. Her name is Ginny. She's Ron's sister, and I absolutely love her." Harry tells me. I smiled. I had never been 'in love' I barely even know how it feels to have a crush on someone. "I know how they both feel." Harry continued, "and I honestly can't blame either. But I'm not just saying this 'cause he's my best mate and all, but Ron needs Hermione. She completes him. But you probably disagree." He paused. "Him being your brother and all."

I felt my insides flip. My best friend and my brother dating? Snogging?Getting married? Having kids? I cringed at the feeling. "Bloody wolf." I murmered. "That's a horrid feeling." I cringed at the mere thought. "No."

The boy sitting beside me quirks an eyebrow and looks fairly confused and most certainly bewildered. "What?" He inquired of me.

"I don't. He's not right for her. I mean he can be sweet and all, but really, he's not the right guy for her. She needs someone that can make her laugh and protect her. To tell you the bloody truth, I have this feeling that this 'Ron' guy, is the guy for her. The one she needs."

Harry smiled at me, I guess I was semi right. He probably knew more than I did, and he probably experiences their little moments they might have. I don't know. But he does know.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Hermione had spent her lunch talking with Dylan. She laughed at his corny jokes, and all that nice stuff. While Ron sat quietly next to her every once in a while glaring up at Dylan only to receive a smug grin. Ron rolled his eyes and ate his food. He looked over at the other tables with Harry and Rikki at it. They were talking awfully quiet and all, but Harry kept glancing up at him and Hermione. Almost as if he felt bad that Ron had to sit with Dylan. Rikki, on the other hand, ate her food quietly and neatly, every once in a while glaring at her own brother.

"Ron, are you okay?" Ron's best mate asked as he sat down, 'him' being Ron. Ron had apparently gotten up and moved to sit with Rikki and Harry.

Ron cleared his throat, "erm, yeah... I guess." He placed food in his mouth once more.

"You sure?" Rikki asked.

"I-I suppose..." Ron mumbles. He knew Hermione liked Dylan a lot, but Ron, himself, felt like punching the git whenever he smirked at him. "She's happy." Ron stated curtly nodding his head to the two oat the other table.

Rikki sighed. "No she's not." She picked at the lettuce in her salad. "My brother is too cliché. He'll make the weird corny jokes and all that, but gets stupid after a while."

Ron nodded in agreement. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Hey, look," Rikki said to Ron. "He has no shot. You have the biggest shot for her heart. Try." Rikki urged. She saw the lack of confidence in Ron's eyes, and she knew he felt as if her wasn't worth her. "Hey, Ron, me and Dylan's school is having a Christmas party. You should ask Hermione to go with you before Dylan asks her."

Ron was about to say something in protest, but Hermione and Dylan were walking over to their table and set their stuff down. "Hey, so, what's up, guys?"

"Nothing." Rikki mumbled as she took a bite of her salad.

"You okay, 'Mione, you look..." Ron couldn't put his finger on it. There was something different about her. Something major. Her mouth was slightly open as of she was breathing out and in throught it, and she when she spoke she sounded like there was something in her nose. He knew he had to figure it out. "uh... stopped up."

Hermione slowly shook her head letting her beautiful curly hair sway. "I-I'm alright, Ron."

Ron gave her a suspicious look, but nodded anyways. "You absolutely possitive?"

"Yes." She confirmed with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Di****sclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: Hello! Yes, hi, how are you? Can't wait for the holidays? I can't! Except for the socializing part... Well my antisocial buddy you know who you are (lol #FandomRebel). Anyways, I hope you like my update!**

**~ Xx Wilting Rose xX**

* * *

><p>Ron cocked his head to the side. Hermione may have said she was alright but, there was something else wrong with her.<p>

Dylan nudged Hermione and asked, "hey, Hermione,"

'At least I have a nickname for her.' Ron thought somewhat childishly.

"I don't want you to be sick. What's up?" He asked in a concerned tone of voice that made Ron want to sink his fist into Dylan's face.

"Honest, Dylan, I'm alright. Just a few sniffles. I will be okay, don't worry." She urged at her friend.

"Hermione, I'm just nervous you'll get super sick. I don't want that for you." Dylan continued.

Hermione smiled and received a hug from Dylan, making Ron want to puke his lunch back out on the plate. Rikki caught his eye and gave him an appologetic expression the turning to her brother quickly and rolling her grey-blue eyes.

As he pulls away from Hermione, Dylan quickly smirks over at Ron. Ron glared back and, thankfully, Harry speaks up.

"So, Dylan, what's your favorite season of the year?" Harry asked attempting to break the awkward silence between all the teens.

"Christmas. I mean I like Thanksgiving and all but nothing can or will ever beat Christmas." Dylan stated in a matter of fact voice.

Harry nodded and turned to Rikki, "so, there's a dance at your school?" Harry asked in a casual manner.

Rikki nodded. "Me and Dyl were planning on asking all three of you if you'd like to attend, and I supposed it slipped our minds." Rikki replied as she looked over at Ron, Hermione, and her brother.

"Really?" Hermione inquired in a curious voice, "when is it?"

"Three days before Christmas, at five o' clock." Dylan replied eagerly and cheerfully.

"That's nice. Who are you going to ask to the dance?" Hermione asked Rikki and Dylan.

"It's a surprise." Dylan said slyly while Rikki just shrugged.

Ron didn't like where this was going. If there was another shot for Hermione's heart, he'd shoot.

"Hey, Hermione," Rikki asked Hermione in a slightly nervous manner. Everyone reverted their gaze to the girl, and listened intently.

"Yes?" Hermione inquired of her long known friend that sat across from her at the table.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to do a little 'girl shopping' together." Rikki said.

This was a strange thing to hear from the mouth of Rikki Stone. She wasn't really into shopping for herself. Especially for clothes. But, Hermione smiled and nodded happily, as she wondered what Rikki was possibly planning for the two of them.

Ron quirked an eyebrow at Rikki. He, himself, had gotten the impression that Rikki did not like to shop particularly. Her response to his suspiciousness was simple. The ebony haired girl merely winked her left eye quickly and smirked.

Hermione didn't see this exchange, but Harry most certainly did! He knew the girl Hermione had known for so long had something up her sleeve for one of his best friends.

All five teens emptied this trash filled trays, Ron taking Hermione's for her causing Dylan to glare ice daggers at him.

Hermione blushed when Ron had offered to take her tray for her. True it was a simple gesture, but it was very sweet nevertheless. Mr. and Mrs. Granger said their good byes and told them to meet back at the lobby of the mall at eight fifteen that night, which meant plenty time for shopping and buying gifts, Hermione's parents also gave her more money, just in case.

Rikki pulled Harry to the side and whispered quickly and hastily to Harry that he must keep Ron and Dylan from fighting, and make them behave and not make a scene. Harry nodded in understandment and determination to at least keep Ron under control.

Rikki and Hermione departed from the Food Court with drinks in their hands that have been half drunk. Hermione looked over at the girl beside her. She had seen her and Harry whispering to each other and had been scared for Ginny. Hermione hesitated for a moment to point of Harry and Rikki's whispering. Rikki sensed the hesitation she looked over at Hermione and simply said: "I know about Ginny. She's seems lovely. Harry better be good to her."

Hermione smiled happily. She had, obviously, feared Harry and Rikki had felt like being more than friends. "She is. I wish you could meet her! She would love your company!"

Rikki smiled and threw away her cup with the ice remaining in the paper cup; Hermione did the same. The witch cleared her throat and asked the teen beside her: "So, where are we gonna shop?" Then decided to add: "and why do you want to go shopping?"

"We'll head over to Symbiosi. And it's just for fun! I haven't seen you in a while and I'm not sure when we could do something again, plus, I've changed a little." Rikki said genuinely grinning happily. "Plus, my mum have me her credit card. She's getting paid a lot and good money at work and said for me and Dylan to knock ourselves out." She whispered.

Hermione smiled. "Alright, let's go!"

The two teens approached the black, purple, and red store for teenage girls, and opened the doors. This was the best store in the mall, to them atleast. Everything was in style and at good prices! They set a timer on Rikki's watch for twenty minutes and headed out in search of clothes.

* * *

><p>Harry walked awkwardly between Dylan and Ron. They kept stealing glares at each other and Harry was basically being an owl between the two. Suddenly, Dylan saw a box of chocolates. He was debating on whether he should get them or not.<p>

Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled, "she'd like chocolate frogs better."

Harry merely smirked, and Dylan turned around to face Ron. "What did you say?" He inquired.

"Nothing..." Ron shrugged defensively.

Dylan placed the box back on the table and they decided to walk into a sports store to check out what they had. Harry had already informed Ron that there would be nothing on Wizard Quidditch.

Ron groaned quietly and trudged into the store.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Rikki were trying on different outfits from skirts and jeans to evening gowns! Currently, Hermione wore a red dress made of cotton, with straps that tied behind her neck, and reached the floor. There was a slit cut up the side of the dress that stopped at mid thigh. There were siler studs on the mid section, and the top of the skirt-like part had silver glitter dripping down in abstract lines. While Rikki wears a black and purple dress that reaches the top of her knee. It's made of cotton, like Hermione's, and had no straps. The torso of the dress was simply black, but the skirt was colored with light and dark purple in the gaps were the dress hung in waves with the outer being black and grey.<p>

"Hermione! You look beautiful!" Rikki gasped as they stepped out of the dressing rooms simultaneously.

"Aw thanks, Rikki! You look just as beautiful!" Hermione said smiling.

Rikki rolled her eyes, "right. I'll looks as good as you when I'm laying in mud." She joked.

Hermione sighed and giggled a little. She had always tried to make Rikki feel pretty, for Rikki herself never did.

"Anyways, I saw a dress that would look even better on you! And shoes to match!" Rikki stated smiling.

"Rikki, when am I ever going to wear this?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

"The dance. Plus, don't you have some dances at that school of yours?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then you'll wear one for this too. The prices are very reasonable here, so let's see what we can find!" Rikki stated.

Hermione finally gave in. She had finished gift shopping for everyone and she had about fifty or seventy-five dollars left. "Oh, alright." Hermione said with yet another giggle.

* * *

><p>Finally, Dylan addressed both, Harry and Ron, at the same time. "We need to get a suit for the dance." He stated in a matter of factly voice.<p>

"Alright, Dylan, where do we go for a 'suit'?" Ron inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, best place for in style and good price is Symbiosi." Dylan replied with a roll of his eyes causing Ron to glare. The glare earned Ron an elbow to the ribs from Harry.

"Oi! What was that for?!" Ron asked in a whispered yell. "And what the bloody hell is a 'suit'?" Ron added.

"It's like a dress robe. And chill out with Dylan. You two have just been glaring at the other this entire time." Harry stated.

Ron nodded and grumbled. Harry only caught a little. The only thing he heard was: "get away from my Mione..."

Harry merely smirked at the approached the sore entitled "Symbiosi."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Go J. K!**

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm glad you like my story! Crownjules78 helped me out on this one! Thanks, Fandom Rebel! Can't liv with out ya!**

* * *

><p>Annoyed as ever Ron stalked into the store for teens. Dylan and Harry showed Ron different suits for the school dance at Rikki and Dylan's high school. There were a thousand colors and styles for Ron to choose from. Some that were flared and extravagant, other were very plain and simple, some had ties and some had bow ties. Lots were different in either style or color. Dylan purposely showed Ron a velvet, frilly suit with a matching tie. "This looks like you, Ron." Dylan said in a matter-of-fact voice that made Ron nearly explode.<p>

"Don't be daft, Dylan." Ron said in a low voice. Ron was absolutely fed up with Hermione's neighbor. The redhead grumbled in complete hate for the boy Hermione had befriended. "Looks gay if you ask me..." Ron murmured almost inaudibly' Harry sniggered at the comment. Obviously, Dylan had either chosen to ignore it or didn't hear the side comment from our youngest Weasley boy. Continuing their search, Ron, Harry, and Dylan looked through the suits on the racks. As Ron walked down an aisle that had dresses on one side and suits on the other, he accidentally bumped into someone. Upon the accident, he turned quickly and said, "Sorry! Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going..."

When he had finally looked up from the ground to see familiar black ballet flats and jean leggings. _'Wait... that's what Mione was wearing this morning.' _Ron thought to himself. Of course he paid attention to what she wears. He was constantly stealing glances at her for three full years after all. Finally looking up at the face of the girl he had run into, he saw the most beautiful face God has ever created. Her curly hair framing her face perfectly as they locked eyes. He gave yet another famous Ron Weasley lop-sided grin (which Hermione found absolutely endearing and cute). "Mione," Ron managed to breath. Bothe teens turned away, blushing brightly. Hermione rubbed the back of her neck, while Ron scratched the back of his head, both in complete embarrassment. The curly brown and fiery red head finally faced one another and Ron broke the awkward silence. "Er... sorry for running into you, Mione."

The way he said her name made her legs wobbly. She loved how he said her nickname he had given her. It seemed really natural for her to hear him say it; but it would be (in her opinion) weird if Harry and others called her by that name. The name just rolled off Ron's tongue so easily. She smiled sweetly at him and replied, "It's okay, Ron, no big deal!"

His smile immediately widened and so did hers. Ron cleared his throat, "So, where's Rikki? If you're here she can't be far behind." Hermione giggle slightly by this.

"She's looking for a few things. Are Harry and Dylan with you?" Hermione inquired the boy who stood before her.

Ron's heart sunk slightly at this question. She was asking for that git _Dylan_. Her gorgeous brown orbs bore into his as they stared at the other for the slightest moment in time. "Erm, yeah, yeah, he and Harry are here somewhere. Dunno where though." Ron explained to Hermione. She nodded slowly and they plunged into more awkward silence.

_'should I ask her now?' _Ron thought to himself. He wanted to ask Hermione to Rikki and Dylan's Christmas dance, and considering the way Dylan had been acting did, in fact, indicate that he wanted to ask Hermione as well. Questions plagued Ron like:

**_'Does she actually want to go with him?' _**

**_'Does she even think of me the way I always think of her?' _**

He inwardly sighed as they continued to mesmerize the other but all he wanted was to let her know how he felt for her.

Mister Weasley was not the only teen dealing with emotional feelings towards the person standing smack-dab in front of her. She couldn't help but get lost in his deep blue eyes. She groaned to herself for feeling so wonderful around him. _'He probably has someone better to hang out with than me.'_ Hermione thought bitterly to herself. _'But it never hurt to ask... maybe we can go to the dance together.'_

"Ron,"

"Hermione,"

Both teens addressed the other simultaneously; both blushed furiously once more.

"Y-You go first," Ron urged to the girl.

"No, I insist, Ron, you go first." Hermione said in return.

Slowly, the Weasley boy nodded and took a deep breath. "Mione," _God he loved her nickname,_ "I-I was thinking since the dance w-was coming up, w-would you... erm... g-go to-"

"Hermione!" Dylan called as he ran down the aisle. He caught the brilliant witch off guard by picking her up and spinning her in the air. Hermione let out a little squeal and giggle a little bit. After Dylan had finally set her down, he addressed her once more, "Hermione, will you-"

_'God, no, please don't say it.'_ Ron silently pleaded in his mind.

"-meet me in an hour at the food court?" Dylan asked with a bright grin plastered on his face.

"Um..." Hermione glanced at Ron who looked somewhat annoyed and nervous at the same time. She returned her attention to Dylan and gulped slightly. "sure...?" Hermione did her best to put on her best smile for her own nervousness had started to get the better of her.

Dylan grinned and said in a clearly delighted tone, "Great!" He glanced at Ron and quickly flashed him a cocky grin, "See you in an hour, then?"

Hermione did not answer right away; she had been looking over Dylan's shoulder, at Ron. He turned away to look at some suit on the rack to occupy himself for the time being. She slowly nodded and cleared her throat. 'Yeah, sure." she managed to deliver from her mouth.

"Great!" Dylan cheered. He hugged her again and took off down the aisle, but not without smirking at Ron first, then walking away.

Ron looked up from his fake distraction and met Hermione's eyes. "So, what do you think he wants?" Ron inquired in a low tone of manner. When Hermione had merely shrugged ever so slightly, he decided to ask something else instead of the question he had chosen before. "Wait, are we eating dinner here? Or back at your house?"

Hermione giggled and pushed him playfully. "We're eating at my house, Ron." she stated as she giggled simultaneously. "Hey, let's finish picking out your suit, I'll help. Obviously, Harry ad Rikki have abandoned us to fend for ourselves." Hermione joked. Ron merely chuckled with her as he thought to himself, _'Man, I love her laugh.'_

"Alright, but don't you need a dress? Surely you and Rikki have been trying on dresses." Ron mused.

The witch rolled her eyes and smiled, "Big deal, we're girl, it's what we do!"

Both laughed and searched through the many different suits. Hermione pulled out a few Ron did not particularly like, but others she had chosen were not as drastic. Finally, she held up a suit with black trousers, and coat, but an amazing blue dress shirt underneath, as well as a black bow tie.

Ron quirked an eyebrow, "A bow tie?" He asked her with a slight smirk..

She merely shrugged with a smile, "what? Bow ties are cool."

Both laughed and paid half for the suit and began to make their way to the food court to meet Dylan. On their way there, Ron had realized Hermione had paid fro half his suit. Therefore he owed her half for her dress. "Hey, Mione, where's your dress anyhow?" Ron asked her as they walked up the stairs.

"Rikki," Hermione stated, "Se insisted on carrying the bags, while I went to see if there was anything I wanted I the store.' Hermione explained to Ron, He nodded his head, signifying he understood. He knew she wouldn't accept the money, for the dress, directly, so Ron's solution is simple. Slip it in with her gift.

They were nearing the top of the stairs, when Hermione accidentally slipped on the fifth down from the top. "Argh!" she yelled in pain. She had rolled her ankle on the step and it had begun to swell.

"Mione!" Ron breathed frantically. He was immediately on the floor next to her with his hand place over hers which was gripping her ankle as she whimpered in pain. "Are you okay?" He asked as he got her into a sitting position and out of everyone's way. They sat on the left side of the staircase and he held her right next to him, comforting her.

"Yes, I believe so..." Hermione replied.

"Good, we don't want you getting hurt, do we?" Ron smiled.

She couldn't help but grin back at him. Their hands slowly intertwined with the other; neither pulled away, but both blushed once more. "Y-You sure you're going to be alright?" He asked.

The bright witch could only smile even wider at his concern for her, "Yes, Ron, I will be alright."

Before the both knew it, Ron had planted a kiss to Hermione's cheek and squeezed their intertwined hands. And for the umpteenth time today, the red head and the chestnut blushed at the actions the other had acted. Hermione was now leaning on Ron's shoulder as he placed one last kiss on the top of her head. "We better head up to see what Dylan wants." Ron mumbled. She nodded and he helped her up. As they stepped into the food court they saw a huge banner that read:

_**"Hermione Granger, will you be my date to the dance? -Dylan"**_

Then there was the boy standing high above everyone on a table with a microphone. He spotted her and smiled, then spoke:

"Listen everyone, I have to confess to the love of my life, Hermione Granger, that I have absolutely adored and loved her for three years." Dylan's voice echoed through the room. "Hermione, will you go to the dance with me?"

As he faced her, he smiled the charming smile he possessed. But Hermione had a different reaction. She buried her face in her hand and ran as fast as sge could away from the scene as she began to cry.

_'Bloody bastard.'_ Ron thought to himself. "Hermione! Wait!" he called after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Once more, I own nothing of the "Harry Potter" Series (Obviously the best series ever)**

**AN: I am updating this again and thank you all for at least looking at my fics :D I hope you Siriusly like this new update. And I know lots of people don't tend to actually read the Author Notes and all, but I still put them here for what reason I don't know.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione's POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe my ears. Had he really just <em>done<em> that? Why? What I would have done to prevent that! I buried my face in my hands and bolted in the opposite direction, as fast as my legs would carry me. Gosh, it was so insanely humiliating. Simply asking would have done the trick, instead he yells it at the mall! I sighed as I sat down on the small garden on the main floor of the large building. The flowing water calmed me as I wiped tears from my eyes and continued to stare idly at my clasped hands in my lap. I must have tuned out the surroundings and focused on the small water fall's endless, calm waver. I sighed for the second time. It was shaky and I realized my cheeks must have been flaming madly. I closed my eyes and tried to relax and calm down. Suddenly, a pair of hands were placed on top of my own two that were still clasped together. They were much larger than mine, but held mine ever so delicately as if they were broken or fragile glass.

"Mione, are you okay?" Ron's voice asked me ever so calmly and sweetly.

I finally looked up, only to gaze into the big, blue oceans that were his eyes. I froze for a split second and sighed again, "Yes, Ron, I'm okay... you didn't have to come check on me. I'm crying over something silly, after all."

He gave me a look as if to ask why I would think or even suggest such a thing. We both understood embarrassment. It haunted us at Hogwarts. Many people, namely Draco and Pansy, would make fun of us or do some horrid thing to embarrass us. It was a constant thing, and I suppose I should really just suck it up and wait to cry. It is, in fact, a silly, daft thing to cry about. "I came for you because you needed comfort." He said, "It's not wrong to cry about something that always happens to you." He sounded so concerned and sweet, but I thought I sensed a little bit of pleading.

"You didn't have to, Ron." I repeated. But only to hear this in return:

"I wanted to." He says to me truthfully. I knew he was speaking from his heart. I could just tell he meant he cared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ron stood to sit next to her on the bench. He held her left hand tightly in his right. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.<p>

"That was so embarrassing, Ron." She whispered. Ron sighed as well and rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, Mione." Ron murmured as he squeezed her hand tightly in his. The running of the falls was soothing to both of the two wizards. "I'll hit him if you want." Ron offered only half joking with her.

Hermione giggled a little which triggered a smile to display itself across his face, "No, Ron, it's not necessary." She felt like he was pitying her. As if she wasn't strong enough to pull her own weight. But he didn't. He simply loved her. Not 'like' not 'like a lot' but 'love'.

Hermione checked her small wrist watch and gasped. "We have to meet my parents in ten minutes! Come on, Ron! Let's go!" Hermione urged him as she stood abruptly. As he stood up next to her, Ron slid his hand down next to hers and clasped it in his own. Hermione looked up at him, kind of shocked but extremely glad, Ron grinned down at her and they made their way to the front of the large building to meet Hermione's parents, Dylan, Rikki, and Harry.

Harry and Rikki smirked at the two as they approached the five other people. Only those two seemed to notice the duo's small but meaningful gesture. "You see it too, right?" Rikki whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded.

Rikki inquired, "Do you think he asked her to the school dance?"

"depends. Once for our 'Yule Ball' he got jealous of this new and decently famous...erm... Quidditch star because he asked Hermione to the ball before Ron did. And Quidditch is this fairly strange, but not at our school. It's quite uncommon." Harry added quickly. "We and two other schools play against the other and vise versa. Does that make any sense?" Harry asked the girl standing next to him.

Rikki slowly nodded her head and whispered to the Boy Who Lived, "Dylan is trying to rub in Ron's face that he knows Hermione better because we've known her longer. But you two spend most of the year with her. In a way, you guys are the better best friends."

"Hey, Mum, hey, dad." Hermione greeted her two parents. "Sorry we're late. We got tied up in a crowd." Hermione explained. Ron and she were still hold hands and still no one noticed but Rikki and Harry.

"That's alright, dear, let's go, mum has to fix dinner for seven." Her father smiled at her and they all trudged to the car and headed to the house Hermione lived in in the muggle world.

On the car ride home, Harry and Rikki sat in the middle again and Hermione, Ron, and Dylan were all in the back three seats. Dylan was waiting for a chance to be alone with Hermione. Two reasons. For one, he wanted to apologize and two, he wanted to ask her to the dance and hope she would accept his invitation as well as forgive him for embarrassing her at the mall.

The house came into view and everyone piled out with bags of gifts and such. Hermione and Ron blushed as they realized they had not released the other's hand this entire time. Ron and Hermione parted ways; Ron headed towards the guest room he shared with Harry and Hermione headed down the hall to her own head quarters. Both hid their gifts. Harry entered the guest room and set his own things down, then exhaustedly fell onto the top bunk. When they heard Mrs. Granger calling them for dinner, they all trudged downstairs for the food.

Dylan and Rikki were already sitting at the table, and this time, Ron scored a seat next to Hermione. Then again, Dylan sat down across from the two, with his sister and Harry. Conversation was random and sometimes strange when Harry and Ron had accidentally began a conversation about Quidditch. Mrs. and Mr. Granger knew what Quidditch was (well, had an idea), but Rikki and Dylan were completely befuddled. Hermione had gotten them to stop and life continued on.

Towards the end of dinner, Dylan announced he had something to say. He stood tall from the table and began to speak. "Hermione, I would like to apologize about earlier and I beg and ask you to forgive me."

Hermione sighed, but smiled politely. "I forgive you, Dylan." She said. He walked around the table and gave her a hug then asked her the question Ron didn't want to hear that night.

"Will you, please, go to the dance with me?"

Hermione froze. She knew she desperately wanted to go with Ron, but he hadn't asked her. Dylan had asked her twice and this time it was in front of her parents. she knew her parents wanted her to go with Dylan, and she didn't. She wanted to go with Ron. But she had no choice. Her parents would be upset and disappointed and so would Dylan. so she said the only thing she could barely utter:

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Nope not at all. All wondrous perfection of Harry Potter goes to none other than J K Rowling! :D**

**AN: I am on a updating rampage! Already to in a row! I mean you guys probably don't care and my writing is horrible, but still. I try my best. And yes, this is very cliché and all but I wanted to write this and now I have time to update and enjoy! And sorry I didn't get this done before Christmas, it was my goal but y'know things pop up. And sorry that this chapter is kind of short and all, but I'm planning on updating tomorrow.**

**~Xx Wilting Rose xX**

* * *

><p>He sighed. Dessert was pleasant for all except Ron. He had excused himself earlier and hadn't even stayed for any sweet goodness of double chocolate cake. Instead, he wrote a letter to his dear sister, Ginny.<p>

_Dear Ginny,_

_Well, Happy (early) Christmas. I hope the twins aren't bugging you too much. The Muggle world is pretty nice. We went to a place called the 'Mall'. Aparently, it's a place girls go to shop, and if a significant other were to be dragged along with them, I consider them unlucky souls. Speaking of poor unfortunate souls, there is a bloody dance for Hermione's friends' (Rikki and Dylan, the git) school. I, once again, was too slow to ask Hermione. Now she's going with stuck-up pain in the arse. Anyway, tell Mum I said "Hello and Happy Christmas". Send Hedwig back. She's faster and less likely to get distracted by things than Pig is._

_Your brother, _

_-Ron _

Ron tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off into the night. Considering how fast she is, she should be back by tomorrow. After he watched Hedwig fly off towards the Burrow, Ron laid on the bottom bunk and stared at the wood that held the mattress up, so it wouldn't crush him. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. What were he and Hermione anyway? He and she had had many moments in that one day. He had comforted her when she was embarrassed and when she had hurt he ankle. Right now he felt hurt, angry, and annoyed all at once. He had kissed her twice. Yeah it was on the cheek and on the top of her head, but I was still a kiss after all. She hadn't shown any sign of disgust or rejection, but he really just wanted to tell her how much he cared for her, how he would choose her over everything else.

Harry walked into the room and set a glass filled with water on the book shelf next to the door. "You alright, Mate?" He asked his best friend.

Ron glanced at him for a few seconds and returned to starring at the wood. "Yeah, I guess. This is just he Yule Ball all over again is all." Ron muttered.

Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs and looked to see who it was. The black-haired girl starred back at him for a split second. "Can I talk to Ron, Harry?" She asked. Harry nodded and stepped aside. Rikki walked into the room, after Harry had shut the door, she folded her arms over her chest and looked down at him. "Ron," Rikki addressed him. When he didn't acknowledge her presence, Harry stepped in.

"Ron, you were set up." Harry said. "After you left the table, Rikki and I had a discussion while Dylan and Hermione continued to talk. We agreed it was a set up. He knew that if he asked her in front of her parents, she would have to say 'yes'." Harry explained to his best friend.

Ron looked up at both of them with bewilderment in his eyes and Harry and Rikki started to elaborate. "Mrs. and Mr. Granger have raised Hermione to make the most respectful choice. She said 'yes' to my brother, because he asked her in front of her parents. She also said 'yes' because her parents and my parents want to be united together through Hermione and my brother. so, they see this as an act of the two finally showing feelings toward each other."

"But, if you show to Hermione's parents how much you care for her, they may take back what they want to happen between her and Dylan." Explained Harry. "So, in other words, suck it up and do something about it."

Rikki looked hopefully at Ron. She wanted to see her best friend get the boy she loved. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione would most likely get into another row, considering Ron's jealousy and Hermione's stubbornness.

Silence was deadly. Rikki found herself holding her breath, until she heard, "So her parents don't like me then?" Ron asked Rikki and Harry. The two ebony haired teens shook their heads.

"No, I never said that, I said that Hermione's parents and my parents want Hermione and Dylan to get together." Replied Rikki. She saw Ron nod and sighed. "I'm sorry, but maybe she'll at least dance with you at the dance." Rikki said hopefully.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Rikki ran down the hall with bags in their hands, to Hermione's room and shut the door. Hermione threw herself onto the bed and starred mindlessly at the ceiling.<p>

"Riikkkii!" Hermione groaned, "What have I done?" Hermione asked her friend.

The other teen sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione. But he set both of you up." Rikki sat on the edge of the bed Hermione was laying across. "I can see why my mum and your mum want you and Dylan to get married and all-"

"How can you say that?!" Hermione asked Rikki. "He's like the best brother ever, I'm sorry, but I don't think of him in that way!" Exasperatedly Hermione said to her best friend. She sat up and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just..."

Rikki simply grinned and placed her hand on Hermione's. "It's alright. I know what you mean though. I mean I can see you two getting married and all, but I feel like barfing ever single time." Rikki explained truthfully to the bright witch. Hermione remained silent and Rikki glanced over at the four bags. "Hey, we can always prep the dresses for tomorrow." Rikki said with a smile.

Hermione grinned and removed the dress from the bag.

The girl with ebony hair smirked, "Ron's in for a surprise tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing.**

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm updating yay! I hope you are enjoying it, because I enjoy writing it! :D**

* * *

><p>It was only an hour and a half before the dance. Hermione and Rikki were getting dressed and ready to go. They scrambled around Hermione's room as they had to find pieces of outfit they had hidden. At last, they had every item they had bought on Hermione's bed. They smiled at one another and began to get dressed. Hermione slipped into the knee length, cotton, black and white dress. The dress' skirt was loose and flowing white, it was short in the front but got longer in the back. The top had thin, black straps and hugged her chest. The top was black and the skirt was creamy white. The dress was very simple and fit perfectly. Her shoes were tall, black heels. They had straps that were like vines creeping up her legs and ended about an inch above her ankles. Rikki put on a simple black dress that came about three inches above her knee. The skirt was made of comfortable cotton and the top was strapless and black with black lace going up her neck and across her shoulders. Her shoes were black, converse boots.<p>

" 'Mione, Rikki? You guys dressed?" Ron voice asked through the door. He was reluctant about going, but he was going for her. For Hermione.

"Well, almost, we'll be out in a few minutes." Hermione replied to him.

After a few minutes of silence, Rikki and Hermione assumed he had left.

"So, what are you going to do about my brother and Ron?" Rikki asked. "Me and Harry decided to go to dance as friends. Ron'll probably be with us most of the time."

"Well, I hope I can at least dance with him. But he's upset with me. He probably doesn't _want_ to dance with me."

Rikki sighed, "Hermione, I'm absolutely _positive _he wants to dance with you. Meanwhile, I'll try to keep Amanda away from him, until then, I'll try to keep Amanda away from him, but I'll need Harry's help."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. " 'Amanda'? Who's 'Amanda'?"

"She's the most popular girl in my school and the captain of the cheer squad. She thinks she's better than everyone, even the girls who tolerate her." Rikki rolled her eyes. "Ron and Harry and Dylan are all three fair game."

"I don't fully understand, Rikki. So, she tends to try to get every guys to like her?" Hermione inquired.

"Sort of..."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Hermione's Room<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron was about to walk away when this question caught his attention:<p>

"So, what are you going to do about my brother and Ron?" Ron heard Rikki ask Hermione. "Me and Harry decided to go to dance as friends. Ron'll probably be with us most of the time."

Ron mentally agreed with her.

"Well, I hope I can at least dance with him. But he's upset with me. He probably doesn't _want_ to dance with me."

Ron eyes widened. _'She... She wants to go with me?' _He thought to himself. His stomach flipped and he grinned widely.

Rikki sighed, "Hermione, I'm absolutely _positive _he wants to dance with you. Meanwhile, I'll try to keep Amanda away from him, until then, but I'll need Harry's help." the girl finished.

" 'Amanda'? Who's 'Amanda'?" Hermione sounded confused. Apparently she had not met the girl named 'Amanda'.

"She's the most popular girl in my school and the captain of the cheer squad. She thinks she's better than everyone, even the girls who tolerate her." Rikki told her. "Ron and Harry and Dylan are all three fair game."

"I don't fully understand, Rikki." Hermione said. "So, she tends to try to get every guys to like her?" Hermione inquired.

There was a moment of silence. As if Rikki had paused.

"Sort of..."

Ron quickly and silently made his way down the hallway and the stairs to the living room where Harry, and Dylan sat.

"Are they coming, Ron?" Dylan asked.

Ron nodded and sat down on the couch next to Harry. He still couldn't believe Hermione wanted to go with him. She always had. Well, ever since the dance was announced to the trio. He decided then and there that he would ask her to dance some time that night.

When the girls came down the stairs, the boys stood up. Hermione and Rikki stood for a moment. Dylan got up from his chair and walked over to Hermione and took her hand in his. "Hermione, you look great." Dylan told her.

_'__**you look great** ?'_ Ron thought, _'That's all he's got?! Are you kidding me?! She looks beautiful! Absolutely gorgeous!' _Ron said in his mind.

"Erm... thanks, Dyl." Hermione replied smiling.

Ron and Harry stood up and walked over to Rikki. "You two clean up nicely." Rikki commented to the two.

"Thanks, you look nice too." they said in unison.

After saying bye to Hermione's parents, they put on their coats and headed to the dance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was short! Please don't kill me!<strong>

**~Xx Wilting Rose xX**


End file.
